


Unexpected Visitor

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM Sam, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Abandon All Hope, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmares start up again, someone unexpected comes to bring him out of it and they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO FORGET ABOUT THIS! Please forgive mee.

_ Sam stood in the middle of the room that held no type of furniture and had no windows and doors. It was simply blank, all white walls, white floor and white ceiling. Sam looked around, not knowing what type of….dream this was. He peered at all the corners until he saw something in one corner of the ceiling. The thing started to ooze down from it and in a jolt of realization, Sam knew that it had to be blood. He gave the room another look around and saw that the other walls had trails of blood going down them as well. _

 

_ “Why are you still here?” A voice stated from behind him, causing Sam to turn. Jessica stood there in that same nightgown and had that same spot of blood on it. _

 

_ “This is your fault.” Madison popped in beside Jessica. _

 

_ “You should just die. It would be easier for everyone.”Ellen appeared next. _

 

_ “Everyone around you always dies.” Meg- the human Meg- was the next to appear. Sam started to back away from them. _

 

_ “No one wants you alive.” Jo stated as she appeared next to her mother. _

 

_ “Shut up…” Sam swallowed as they all started to walk closer to him. He could feel his food slip slightly when he took a step back and he knew that the blood was on the floor now. He watched as more and more people he knew that died because of him appear one after another. They continue to close in, their accusing eyes zero’d in on him. _

 

_ “S-stay back!” Sam demanded but they continued to walk towards him. “I-I said stay back!” _

 

“Kiddo, it’s just a dream, wake up!”

 

Eyes snapped open and Sam flew up into a sitting position, panting. He was fine, he was in Bobby’s house for the night after going after the devil the previous night, he was in a guest bedroom up on the second floor, furthest from everyone else so he doesn’t disturb them with his nightmares- wait. If he didn’t disturb Bobby and Dean...then who woke him up?

 

“Man Kid, it’s a wonder how the others sleep through your terrified yelling.” a familiar voice said to the left of him, near the window. Sam snapped his head around and stared at the unforgettable figure of Gabriel standing there.

 

“Why- How-” stuttered Sam.

 

“Well, you were praying in your sleep and I answered.” answered Gabriel before sitting on the edge of Sam’s bed. It was at this time where Sam realized that he was shirtless and started to inwardly panic before going to grab a shirt that was laying on the floor.

 

“Don’t bother.” Gabriel told him. “You don’t have to put a shirt on around me, you’re a guy.” Sam blinked and looked at him in surprised. Gabriel returned the look with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What? Do people tell you to put a shirt on when they find you shirtless?” asked the Archangel.

 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Sam replied.

 

“Pft, humans. So Sameo, I think it’s about time you should know something. Back at the mystery spot, you asked if that was me at the carnival, it was, but we go back way further.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sam furrowed his brow.

 

“When you were a wee little baby, few months before you were visited by Azazel, I visited you. I was listening to Angel-point-one and heard the vessel of Lucifer was born. So I came to see what We’d be dealing with. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were special.”

 

“You visited me? Why? And what do you mean I was special?”

 

“You see Samsquach, you were born on a monday, which just so happens to be my day. With you being who you were meant to be and being born on my day, I made the decision. Anyways, first time I saw you, I look into your soul, which was interesting since you have a male soul in a small female body. You started to cry before I could analyze your soul more so I picked you up. It was right then and there that I knew, I knew that I was suppose to be your guardian.”

 

“Wha...my guardian? But...archangels don’t do that...do they?”

 

“They can choose to but it’s very rare. Hardly any of my brothers wanted to become any guardian angels, I was in that boat until I met you.”

 

“If you were my guardian angel...why didn’t you stop Jess from dying? Stop mom from dying?”

 

“Remember Sammy, I left and I’m not suppose to be anyone’s guardian angel. I wanted to stop them, I really did, but your mother made a deal and I couldn’t get to your girlfriend in time and I’m sorry for that, but I did try my best.”

 

“...The day at the carnival…” Sam mumbled.

 

“Yeah, and that day where you told John about your situation. Oh, and the day where you had your body hating episode.”

 

“That was you?”

 

“Yep.” Gabriel glanced over at the clock. “Time to go back to sleep Sameo.”

 

“Right…” Sam mumbled.

 

“Aw, does little Sammy want me to stay so I can keep the bad dreams away?” teased Gabriel, causing Sam to shoot him a glare. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep, alright? But first…”

 

Gabriel leaned in and pressed his lips to Sam’s in a lingering kiss. Once he pulled away, Sam could only stare at him with wide eyes.

 

“W-what…” Sam stuttered.

 

“Sleep.” Gabriel placed two hands on Sam’s forehead, causing his eyes to roll back and fall back onto his bed. Gabriel gently pulled the cover up to Sam’s chin before disappearing.


End file.
